darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Morrigan Aensland/Quotes
Morrigan Aensland made her debut in the first ''Darkstalkers'' game, Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors (Vampire: The Night Warriors, in Japan). She has appeared in every sequel since. Outside of her home series, Morrigan has appeared in other various Capcom cross overs including the Marvel vs. Capcom series, Pocket Fighter ''and Wii exclusive, ''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. ''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' *"My beauty can overcome brains and brawn!" ''Vampire'' *"Ahh, this thrill! There's nothing like a near-defeat to get me going." *"Arouse me some more, won't you? I want this to be a night I won't forget!" *"Don't be so scared. It only hurts a little... then you'll just feel like you're falling into darkness." *"I know... I'm just as beautiful when I fight. Try not to admire me while we're fighting, though... it doesn't make for much of a challenge." *"I feel quite satisfied now. Thank you." *"I want to steal you away... all of you." *"Look at what you did to my face! Did you really think you could get away with this? It's no surprise you were defeated." *"Mmm... That feels so good. I can feel your life energies filling me..." *"Oh, you'll get me some day, huh? What a lame thing to say." *"Teehee... You're so cute. Did you really think you had a chance?" *"There is no escape... Receive my kiss of death." *"What's the matter? You can have your way with me, you know... that is, if you can handle me." *"We should meet again tonight... in your dreams." *"You're boring me. I'm going home." *"You're so cute. I love how you get all worked up." *"You're trying too hard. Come back when you've outgrown your diapers!" ''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Night Warriors'' ''Vampire Hunter'' *"All of that pained groaning of yours really makes me hot." *"Come, look into my eyes... Now you're a slave of darkness." *"Did you think I would let you get away after what you did to me?" *"You're so naughty... hee hee." *"You're too weak for me... I get no pleasure from someone of your limited capability." ''Darkstalkers 3'' Morrigan's winquotes are mostly consistent across Japanese and English, with only modifications to fit letter limits, or to make more sense or sound in character in English. Two of her quotes do not have a true English equivalent and are thus reworded. *"Ah honey. Is that all you got?" *"I'll just be looking for your corpse." ''Pocket Fighter'' * "If you don't think I'm the most beautiful, I'll punish you!" * "My house? It's just a castle with stewards. Oh yes, and bats!" * "Those bats around me? They hold my stuff when I go shopping!" * "You've torn my stockings!! Now, you shall feel my wrath!" ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' * "Eternity can be lonely. Please keep me company." * "I shouldn't have gone so easy on you!" * "It gets rough sometimes...... Just stay on your back." * "My beauty can overcome brains and brawn." * "Stay down, it's easier that way." * "You can get hurt...... Don't exert yourself next time." * "Your soul is not worthy of me." * "Your soul is strong...... May I borrow it? Forever......" ''The Match of the Millennium: SNK vs. Capcom'' * "Close your eyes! Like, forever!" * "I just love your tacky fashion!" * "I'll take your life force now." * "Oh, so close! Feel better?" * "You become me... Literally..." ''Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000''/''Capcom vs. SNK 2: Millionaire Fighting 2001'' * "I could have let you live, but then that would only make me as weak as you..." * "I didn't have the heart to destroy you..." * "I find this place is full of fantasies. Everything looks so attractive!" * "I grow tired of your feeble attempts to fight me..." * "I realized man likes to fight. And I like man, so..." * "You didn't have the strength to satisfy my lust for vengeance..." * "You don't need to feel ashamed. There is no one who is not fascinated by me!" * "You are so boring!" ''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars'' * "Come at me together or one at a time. It doesn't matter. I will still suck your life from you." * "Don't tremble in fear. Release your power and let the darkness seep in!" * "Hee-hee! I've taken a slight liking to you, I believe." * "How does it feel to fall down? Does it feel as good as you thought it would?" * "I don't really care about what's "good" and what's "bad." I only care about enjoying myself." * "I think we are in for one enchanted evening, partner. Shall we go?" * "If you want to do it, you should do it. There's no crime in doing something that feels good, is there?" * "What I want is your soul, burning with the passion of a thousand lovers. Diamonds are for tawdry beings." Quotes against specific characters ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds''/''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' * "Aw, don't be afraid. I'll be ever so gentle..." * "I could use a nice plaything like you." * "I sense a strong power gathering. Looks like tonight won't be so boring after all!" * "I'm so glad you wanted to take me on, but you didn't have what it take to truly satisfy me." * "Mmm, that really did not satisfy my urge. I'm going to have to look for someone else to take care of me." * "Mmm, that was fun. Let's do that again." * "They say I get around. But it's so boring staying around the house all day. Don't you think?" * "Trust me, I'm not as delicate as I might look. I might be the one who ends up breaking you in half." Quotes against specific characters Notes * Vampire Savior translations taken from Darkstalkers Graphic File. Navigation Category:Character quotes